Into the Jungle
by chadamlover
Summary: It's summer time and the Ducks are off to New York for the Junior Goodwill Games. Can they conquer all and rule the world again?


**Flashback**

**1994 Junior Goodwill Games - Championship Game - Team USA vs. Iceland**

"Gunnar?" says Stansson to Iceland's star player Gunnar Stahl. "You can do it."

"Julie, you've got the fast glove. I know this kid's move. Triple deke, glove side. Anticipate it and you've got him." says Bombay.

"What if he goes stick side?" asks Julie.

"He's fancy. He'll go glove."

"In a surprise move, Bombay has gone to his bench. He's sending out Julie Gaffney to replace Goldberg. She'll face Gunnar Stahl." says play-by-play commentator Bob Miller.

"Go get 'em, Julie!" Goldberg tries to encourage his fellow goalie.

"I don't know about this move by Bombay. Putting in a cold goaltender to face the lead scorer in the tournament. But hang on to your hats. Here we go. If Julie "The Cat" Gaffney stops Gunnar Stahl, the USA wins." Miller continues.

Stahl sets off down the ice with the puck in his possession and came to an abrupt halt, before lining up a slapshot. Time stood still inside Arrowhead Pond as the puck went through the air towards goal. Gaffney stuck her glove out and caught the puck, got to her feet and dropped the puck to the floor; sparking wild celebrations on the Team USA bench.

"Ducks win! Ducks win! Oh, I can't believe it! The Ducks have come from behind to beat Iceland in a shootout in the championship game. Bombay, the Minnesota Miracle Man, has done it again!" says Miller in disbelief.

Gunnar skated back to the stunned Iceland bench.

"Gunnar? You lost it for me." says Stansson.

Stahl looked at Stansson. "You lost it for yourself," he says in disgust. "Let's go shake their hands."

Iceland proceeds to congratulate Team USA.

"Good work, Captain Duck." says Gunnar.

"Thanks, Gunnar." Charlie responds.

* * *

><p><strong>Present day<strong>

Ted Orion is waiting in the lounge of the Team USA headquarters in Colorado Springs, CO ahead of an all-important interview with the hiring committee. With Gordon Bombay now director of player personnel for the Junior Goodwill Games, the position as coach automatically became vacant and the committee decide to approach Orion.

The Games are back for 1998, this time in New York, with the hockey tournament being held at the world famous Madison Square Garden.

The door to the board room opens.

"Ted…" says Robert Moore entering the waiting room. "Good to see you again."

"You too, Robbie." Orion responds, standing up and they shake hands.

"We're in here." says Moore and they head towards the board room.

Orion and Moore enter the room, with the latter closing the door.

"Ted, this is Jim Wilson our third member on the committee."

"Nice to meet you, Ted." says Jim, offering a handshake.

"You too, Jim." Orion accepts the handshake.

"And this is Michael Davis, the president and tough cookie here at Colorado Springs."

Orion and Davis acknowledge each other.

"Please…take a seat, Ted." says Moore.

Meanwhile, back in Minneapolis, MN, the Ducks are having an impromptu game of hockey on the rink at Eden Hall. It's Conway, Banks, Robertson, Wu, Fulton and Gaffney against Moreau, Germaine, Mendoza, Averman, Portman and Goldberg, while Russ can't participate as he is serving detention for breaking a classroom window during a game of street hockey with one of his trademark 'knucklepucks', which Orion outlawed, along with the 'Flying V' and other Duck traits. Anyway, things got out of hand and during a moment of showing off, smashed the window to the math class.

"I'm open, I'm open!" Adam yells, tapping his stick furiously on the ice as Portman closes in on him.

Dwayne hears him, briskly passes the puck in Adam's direction and he proceeds to smash it past Goldberg and into the net.

"Score!" Charlie calls. "Banks with the goal, Robertson with the assist. Another sublime goal for the Ducks!"

Adam laughs and joins Charlie and Dwayne in celebrating.

"Aw, c'mon, man! No fair! Why don't you go down that end and score past Cat Lady?" Goldberg suggests.

"No chance, Goldie! Besides, it's more fun this way." says Charlie.

Banks and Fulton nod their agreement, while Goldberg laughs sarcastically.

"It's also not fair you having Banks on your team." says Averman.

"Oh, shut up, Averman! Excuses, excuses!" Charlie responds.

"Yeah, losers talk and all that shit." Fulton chip in.

"Oh, really? Well, look who else you have, Captain Duck," Connie starts, also using a lot of emphasis on the last part. "Besides cake eater, you've got best puck handler, 1 out of 5 slapshot…"

"Hey!" Fulton protests.

"…Olympic figure skater and fastest glove." Connie finishes.

"Oh, nice! You want to know something about the great Miss Moreau here…?"

While the Ducks continue to bicker, Guy shakes his head and heads down the other end of the rink and starts shooting pucks at the empty goal. Firing each of them with accuracy and precision.

* * *

><p><strong>Colorado Springs, CO<strong>

So… Orion. Why d'you think you should be given this job?" asks Davis.

"Well, as you know I have previous as a hockey coach at junior level. Most recently with the Eden Hall Ducks." he answers

"Ah, yes. The District 5 Mighty Ducks. 1992 Pee-Wee champions, formerly coached by Gordon Bombay, our coach at the '94 Goodwill Games. Now, will you be wanting to take these kids to New York? Or will you be wanting to hold tryouts to recruit new team members?"

"Well, I know the Ducks very well. We worked together two years. So, if it's okay with you guys, I would prefer to take my own team and a two-week training camp."

"That's fine. And how many players were there on your team at Eden Hall?"

"Uh, 13. Eight forwards, three defensemen, and two goalies. Although, the second goalie, Goldberg, I had shifted out to defenseman."

"And why was that?"

"Well, because Dean Portman was still in Chicago and we had a shortage of players in that position."

"That's understandable. All right. Do you believe you can win us the gold again this time? Because the way those Russians can play, especially Sergei Ivanov, you're going to need more than two weeks to prepare if you want to beat them. They'll be an even tougher challenge than Iceland were. Is this job a risk you want to take, Orion?"

"Absolutely. I know what it takes to win championships. And these kids are up to the task. I know they have a reputation of being pretty wild and crazy, especially Portman and Reed, but that's their style. When they're on the ice, however, they can play some great hockey. None better than they did against the then Varsity team at Eden Hall."

"Well, Jim, Robbie, I think we've found our man."

"I think it's safe to say we have." says Moore.

"Welcome aboard, Orion." says Davis and they shake hands.

"I won't let you down." Orion promises.

* * *

><p><strong>Minneapolis, MN<strong>

Later in the day, Orion has returned from Colorado Springs and to the Eden Hall Academy to inform Dean Buckley of his hiring as Team USA coach.

He knocks on the door to Buckley's office.

"Come in." says Buckley, who is going through some paperwork, and Orion enters. "Oh, Orion." Buckley looks up, welcoming him.

"Dean."

"So, how'd the interview go?"

"Well, I got the job."

"Congratulations. So, d'you know who's going to be on the team yet?" Buckley asks curiously.

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?"

"I want to take the Ducks." Orion reveals.

"Are you serious? If you think I'm letting that bunch of neanderthals loose in New York City for three weeks, you've got another thing coming! You do know there's a 99% chance when you do return, it will be with at least two missing. And I'm not naming which two. Though you can get pretty good odds on it being the 'Bash Brothers'."

"Look, Dean, this is a great opportunity for them to play on the world stage, for their country. Do you really want to be the one to deprive them of that?"

"I guess not." Buckley sighs. "All right, fine. You can take them. But I won't be held responsible if one of them disappears."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Not long after, the Ducks are asked to gather in the locker room and are discussing why this could be.<p>

"Why d'you think we've been told to wait here?" asks Fulton curiously.

"No idea." says Charlie. "Buckley just said for us to wait in the locker room."

"Maybe it's about our new coach." Averman suggests.

"Don't be so stupid, Averman! We were specifically told our new coach don't be revealed until after summer." says Connie.

At that moment, the door to the locker room opens and Orion steps inside.

"Coach." Adam greets him.

"Banks. Ducks." says Orion.

"Coach!" They all respond.

"Now, you're probably wondering why you've been asked to wait in here."

"Well, yeah, we did wonder." says Goldberg.

"Well, I don't know if you've heard yet, but the Junior Goodwill Games are back and seeing as Bombay is now part of the committee, they've asked me to be the new coach."

The Ducks nod in approval.

"And I want you guys to be on the team."

"But won't they want to introduce new players like last time?" asks Charlie.

"Well, I insisted that seeing as we've won two championships together and beat the Varsity team here, I suggested I take the same 13 I have here."

"Oh, man, this is so awesome!" says Portman.

"And we don't have too long to prepare. I've planned for us to have a four-week training camp before heading out to New York." Orion explains.

"New York?! Are you freaking kidding us?!" asks Guy in astonishment.

"Oh, this just keeps getting better and better!" says Portman.

"We're going to be playing at Madison Square Garden?!" asks Charlie with yet more disbelief.

"We sure are." Orion smiles. "Now, we're going have the training camp at Arrowhead Pond in Anaheim, CA from 6th to 31st July."

"Wow!" Several of the Ducks say simultaneously.

"Man, I can't wait to tell my mom." says Charlie.


End file.
